Coeur Nerveux
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin est amoureux d'Arthur, mais suite à un malentendu, celui-ci pense qu'il est avec Guenièvre. Le Sorcier retrouve son Prince, en pleure, dans sa chambre et décide de rectifier l'erreur…


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_Merlin

_**Couple :**_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre :**_Cœur Nerveux

_**Titre original :**_Nervous Heart

_**Auteur :**_SpeakAnonymously

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Merlin est amoureux d'Arthur, mais suite à un malentendu, celui-ci pense qu'il est avec Guenièvre. Le Sorcier retrouve son Prince, en pleure, dans sa chambre et décide de rectifier l'erreur…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Hé les gars, c'est ma première fic Merthur. J'ai eu l'idée à partie d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'autre soir. J'espère que vous aimerez. T pour la sécurité, mais ce n'est pas si méchant. Juste quelques baisers garçonsXgarçon XD

_**Moi ****:**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cœur Nerveux<strong>_

« C'est dégoutant ! Vous êtes assez vieux pour être son grand-père. »

Merlin sourit à Guenièvre et Gaius.

« MERLIN ! Tu es vivant ! »

Gwen se jeta dans les bras de Merlin et l'embrassa farouchement. Elle se dégagea en rougissant.

« Désolée, je viens… Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

Elle sourit timidement. Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit une figure dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Arthur.

-Je vois que tu te sens mieux. Tu es même prêt à travailler demain. »

Arthur se tourna pour partir.

« Attendez !_, Cria Merlin. _»

Arthur se retourna lentement et un peu à contrecœur.

« Euh, je vous remercie. Vous m'avez techniquement sauvé la vie. »

Arthur hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la pièce. Ni Guenièvre ni Gaius ne semblèrent remarquer que la voix d'Arthur avait était tremblante lorsqu'il avait parlé à Merlin.

« Tu as encore besoin de repos Merlin. Viens Guenièvre. »

Gaius précéda Gwen jusqu'à la porte. Fermant les yeux, Merlin tomba dans un sommeil inconfortable.

**Le rêve de Merlin :**

Merlin suivait son chemin à travers la caverne, mécontent du fait qu'il devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure de son exploration. Il y avait une chose que Merlin n'admettrait jamais c'était qu'il avait peur de l'obscurité. Il murmura un sort rapidement, provoquant une orbe de lumière bleue qui le guida en avant. Merlin se trouva bientôt à la fin de la grotte. Il retint un halètement en regardant Arthur luttant sur une falaise afin d'éviter des araignées anormalement grandes.

« Arthur ! Arthur ! »

Un écho suivi le cri de Merlin, mais il se rendit compte qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas l'entendre. En un éclair, le regard bleu de Merlin brilla d'or. L'orbe flotta vers Arthur, qui grippa plus vite dans sa direction.

« C'est ça Arthur, déplacez-vous plus vite. ALLEZ !_, Cria Merlin._»

Mais il savait qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Soudain, Arthur glissa et tomba au fond de la falaise. Sa tête frappa un rocher et il mourut instantanément.

« NON ! Arthur ! »

**Fin du rêve.**

Merlin se redressa, suant comme un bœuf. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière. A sa grande consternation, il faisait encore nuit.

En tirant sur sa chemise, Merlin sortir de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arthur. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Merlin regarda par l'ouverture. Il réprima un hoquet.

Arthur était torse nu, ce qui, naturellement, distrayait Merlin par ses fantasmes pervers. Il sursauta quand Arthur frappa le mur de son poing avec colère.

« Merlin, toi Merlin. C'est de ta faute. »

De chaudes larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Arthur. Ce que Merlin ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter. Il fit irruption dans la chambre. Arthur pivota pour faire face à son serviteur.

« Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sort ! »

Au lieu de répondre Merlin s'approcha lentement et tamponna délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son maître.

« Arthur_, chuchota Merlin._Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-Es-tu… Amoureux de Gwen, Merlin ?_, Lui demanda Arthur, les larmes coulant encore._»

Merlin fit un pas en arrière.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, elle est ma meilleure amie, mais je ne la vois pas comme ça. Tout le monde est si obstiné. Vous réalisez que vous êtes la dixième personne à me poser cette question. Dieu, vous êtes si aveugle ! Je pensais avoir était direct, mais apparemment pas. Alors, permettez-moi d'éclairer quelque chose pour vous. »

Merlin plaqua son corps contre Arthur et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il s'arracha trop tôt, mais il avait besoin de voir le visage d'Arthur. Le Prince était clairement abasourdi et les larmes dégoulinaient encore sur ses joues.

« Ca va Arthur. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ressentiez la même chose, mais je voulais juste que vous sachiez. »

Merlin se tourna pour partir, mais Arthur saisit son poignet et l'attira dans une étreinte puissante.

« Merlin, mon Merlin. Tu es un idiot maladroit et je ne suis pas sûr que ton cerveau soit pleinement opérationnel. Mais je t'aime mon idiot maladroit. »

Arthur serra Merlin dans une forte étreinte.

« Je t'aime aussi crétin_, murmura-t-il contre la poitrine nue de son Prince._»

Arthur passa la main dans les cheveux noirs corbeau de Merlin avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser devint bientôt affamé et impatient. Le blond glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Merlin pour mendier l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce dernier lui ouvrit en inclinant la tête pour un meilleur accès. Arthur gémit au bon goût de Merlin.

A bout de souffle ils durent se séparer. Arthur prit la lèvre inférieure du brun entre les siennes en émettant un doux gémissement d'enfant émerveillé.

Merlin passa délicatement ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire d'Arthur.

« Tu trembles_, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du blond. _»

Arthur grogna et enleva le Magicien dans ses bras. Merlin se retrouva à moitié jeté sur le lit du Prince.

« Crétin_, déclara le brun avec adoration._»

Arthur ne fit que sourire et embrassa de nouveau son amour avant de s'allonger près de lui.

Merlin fut enveloppé par les bras du blond qui le serra fortement contre son corps.

Arthur ferma les yeux et s'endormit en écoutant la respiration calme de Merlin.

_**FIN**_


End file.
